Halflings
While the genealogical details of how they are related to the Big People have been lost over time, halflings are a thriving and diverse range of peoples who function as their own separate groups of races and peoples. The most common halflings in Middle-Earth are the Hobbits, who long ago descended from the lines of Men. While 'halflings' is a generic term to describe all half-races, "Halflings" is commonly and colloquially used to refer to Hobbits, specifically, however, while there are much fewer and they often live in isolation, halflings descended from the races of both elves and dwarves do exist, as well. 'Hobbits' Most often referred to as "Hobbits", they are often also referred to as "Halflings" or "Little People" by Men and/or other races. The hobbits are by far the most common of the halfling races and are the most intertwined and integrated with the Big People. Hobbits are generally described as typically between two and four feet tall, fattish in the stomach, and shortish in the leg. They typically have round, jovial faces that for the most part cannot grow beards, with ears slightly pointed, and curly, ringed hair. Their feet, from the ankles down, are covered with brown hairy fur, with leathery soles, such that hobbits hardly ever wear shoes. Their average life expectancy is 100 years. Hobbits are fond of an unadventurous, bucolic and simple life of farming, eating, and socializing. They often eat six full meals a day, and have a particular affinity to music and dancing. They claim to have invented the art of smoking pipe-weed There are three types of hobbits, with different physical characteristics and temperaments: Harfoot, Stoor, and Fallohide. 'Harfoots' The Harfoots are the most numerous group of hobbits. They are the smallest in stature, and the most typical of the race. They livedin holes and have closer relations with Dwarves than other Hobbits. 'Stoors' The Stoors are the second most numerous group of hobbits. They were stockier than other hobbits. They have an affinity for water, dwell mostly beside rivers, and are the only hobbits to use boats and swim. Males are able to grow beards. They are typically less shy of Men. 'Fallohides' The Fallohides are the least numerous group. They are generally fair-haired and tall (for hobbits). They prefer the forests and have links with the Elves, and are more adventurous than the other breeds. 'Alva' Often referred to as "Elflings" the term has become a controversial one for alvas themselves, as it is often used demeaningly by Elves, and is also used by Elves, Men, and Dwarves to describe a young elf. The "Alva" also often refer to themselves as simply "Elves", feeling they are no lesser than their Big cousins. The term "Imp" is often used in either a derogatory way, or in a jesting way between friends. The elflings were the least numerous of the halfling races by far, even being argued as mythical throughout some parts of history. Alva are fair and thin, thinner than typical Elves. Their hair is often not worn as long either, instead to around chin or shoulder length. Though tallest of the halflings, they are still shorter than Elves, with a tall alva being about the size of an average Man. Their ears are short, with a rounded point. Their hair can be any range of dark black or brown, light brown or golden, silver, or white, originally stemming from the hair colours of the Noldor, Vanyar, and Teleri, however due to mixing, is no longer an indication of where an individual's line can be traced from; this is true to for their lighter or darker skin tones, as well. Alva eyes are typically grey. They have exceptional eye-sight, night-vision, and hearing. Alva, while not fully immune to age and illness, were highly resistant to it. An alva could live 1000 years before feeling its first sense of tiredness or unwellness. It was then an individual alva's decision to live their remaining life out and come to a mortal end or forgo their decline and will their spirit to the Halls of Mandos. It is ensure if alva were able to be reincarnated after death, as with their elven counterparts. Retaining most of the magic and control over nature as Elves, alva are said to have developed the distinct ability to temporarily shapeshift and minorly alter their appearance at will, though they would have to return to their own form after a short while. They have kindred relations with the animals, plants, and water. Alva are typically mischievous individuals who love whimsy, songs, play, and pranks, but are also very helpful and dutiful if they want to be or if they feel indebted. Alva will often perform chores or labour in return for a good meal, song, or game or to make up for a particular prank. They are not all about whimsy and frolicking though and in times of despair can be stoic, if not icy, and an angry alva can be quite vindictive and fiery. The line between a playful alva and angry one can be thin. Due to their mischievous nature, and supernatural abilities, combined with their similar size and physique to Men, there are often scary stories told amongst the Me of alvas kidnapping a human baby from its crib and replacing it with a baby alva, to be raised by the unsuspecting human family. While alva are not typically broken into different groups or types, there half been some recorded half-breeds: 'Hobgoblins/house-elves' Some time along the way alva where interbred with goblins (or sometimes more general orcs), by force, resulting in a half-breed of hobgoblins. These hobgoblins are substantially smaller, like a goblin, but retained a lot of alva personality. Their magic and craftiness remained, while their dutifulness was doubly increased by the subservient nature of the goblins. Their features were much more exaggerated and less attractive and fair, with only thin wisps of hair, or none, and their already-greatly stunted height exaggerated by poor goblin posture. *A half-breed living with others, or off in the wild, are often tribal and troublesome, typically favouring independence but lacking individuality or intelligence, and are usually what the "hobgoblin" name refers to, though this term is sometimes used derogatorily for other half-breed alvas as well. *Many of these half-breed however are devoted to a master whom they serve extremely-faithfully and loyal as servant. These half-breeds are colloquially referred to as "house-elves" and retain personality and intelligence but lack complete independence (or desire for independence) from their master. *In some rare occurrences, a house-elf may not have a master or may have lost their master, or a hobgoblin may not turn out so feral and tribal. These independent half-breeds resemble, personality-wise, the closest to an alva. They typically mind their own business, and run their own home or secretly take residence in another's home. Names for these over the years have varied, including the simple term "hob", and the origins for modern terms such as "silkie" or "brownie". 'Potential others' Due to their mythical, prankster, and supernatural natures, other half-breeds have been rumoured to exist as individuals throughout history, including beings such as mermaids, hulders, or sirens being speculated as half-breed alvas, or shape-shifting alvas. 'Gnomes' Known interchangeably as either "Gnomes" or "Dwarflings" amongst Men, Dwarves, and Gnomes alike, Elves almost unanimously refuse to call them gnomes, as that is an older-world term they reserve for the Noldori Elves, and instead only acrimoniously use the term dwarfling. Many Men and even some dwarves will refer to gnomes as a whole as “'Zwergs'” or “'Zwerglings'” but that term technically only refers to a specific type of gnome. While more populous than alva, gnomes are still considerable less common than hobbits, and a fairly small group, overall. They also tend to spend large periods underground, are more nocturnal than most other races, and many subspecies will just elect not to interact with any other races for long periods of time, and therefore are even less commonly seen than their pure numbers would suggest (though that does vary greatly across the different types of gnomes). Due to their isolation, gnome physiology varies across the different gnome types. Gnome height can range from 1 foot to 4 feet, across the types. What stays a constant is their stockiness or pudginess, and the propensity for beards, treasures, and a hardy life. Gnome lifespan’s typically reach to around 125-150 years old. What also stays constant is their skill and love for underground. A gnome can move through the earth, as easily as moving through air. They can do so in-part, by unhinging their jaws, and safely consuming the earth, to burrow and tunnel. Gnomes are the most diverse of the halflings, and the diversity largely comes from their isolation and their environmental influences. There are seven types of gnomes, with different physical characteristics and temperaments: Zwerg, Kazi, Eloko, Mud-Men, Merlings, Duergar, and Diggance. 'Zwergs' Also known as “Zwerglings”, the zwergs are the most numerous group of gnomes, and the most prevalent. They are the smallest in stature, and the most typical of the race. Zwergs are often only 1 to 2 feet tall. They live nearly everywhere other races would, making fine settlements in light woods, usually near some toadstools, or in glittering caves, or burrowing into fertile green hillsides. Zwergs get along particularly well with Hobbits, often partaking in their pipeweed. Most zwergs don’t do much or take to an occupation, but instead prefer relaxing, playing tricks, hoarding gold, and recreational activities. Zwergs are the origin for modern myths such as leprechauns and garden gnomes. 'Kazi' The Kazi are the least numerous group of gnomes, and live in the Forod. They are a little pudgier than their gnome counterparts, to help keep warm, have strikingly light eyes, very wide feet to help traverse the snow, and are of fairly average gnomish height. The kazi are nomadic compared to the other gnomes, living in various types of homes that suit their needs where they are at given times of the year, ranging from burrows under the tundra, to snow quinzhees, to ice caves. The kazi interact occasionally with the Lossoth Men, but have almost no other interactions with any other race or group of people. They are the only dwarves or dwarflings to develop close relationships with animals, keeping dogs as pets and hunting tools, and living closely with the woolly oliphaunts. The kazi often communicate through low whistles and facial expressions. 'Eloko' The Eloko are a small group of gnomes that live almost exclusively in dense forests. They too are of fairly average gnomish height, but are lean compared to other dwarves and dwarflings. They have no hair on their heads, and their beards and body hair are closer to grass and moss than typical hair. They are hermitic by nature, and more spiritual than any other gnomes, but will viciously attack intruders, ferociously guarding their treasures, if they feel threatened. Eloko will burrow into trap-like dens underground, but will also spend hours at a time, unmoving, in hollow trees. 'Mud-Men' The Mud-Men live, unsurprisingly, in the mud. They love marshes and bogs, and, along with the merlings, are the only gnomes to use boats and swim. Mud-men can stay underwater and mud for a surprisingly long time, like a turtle, or partially buried like a frog. Mud-men have long greyish, straw-like hair, and too are a little lean and lanky, compared to other gnomes. They have impressively sharp lower canine teeth that slightly jut out, and help shred through food, such as fish. While they are often muddied or looking a little less than presentable, mud-men are typically fairly passive and agreeable individuals. Mud-men enjoy a good pipe-weed, though will often mix their tobacco with mud, in their pipe. They get along very well with Men, whom in fact gave them the name “Mud-Men”, as a sign of their close relationships. “Mud-Men” is used for both the singular and plural form, never “Mud-Man”. 'Merlings' Often referred to as simply "Beach Dwarves", Merlings prefer to live their life by the sea, and are the most closely related to their mud-men counterparts. The are known for their elaborate underground sand castles, which will sometimes modestly protrude onto the sandy beach above them before being eroded by wind and sea, but will also build wooden beach-shack outposts above ground. Along with the mud-men they are the only gnomes to use boats and swim, though their boat work is often much simpler and cruder, like raft or floating board. Merlings cannot stay underwater nearly as long as their cousins, but they are adept swimmers who can jet themselves underwater at impressive rates for short distances. Merlings typically have lighter, smooth hair, and while very stocky, have somewhat manish features. Merlings are very laidback and easy-going, but are fiercely loyal. They too have their own form of coastal pipe-weed, which they often trade with other peoples for more types of weeds. 'Duergar' The Duergar are ferocious and vile gnomes. They live in the shadows of Mordor, in vast and industrious caverns underneath the earth. They are lustful and greedy, and often find themselves siding with the dark, even working with orcs. They are very short, only very slightly taller than zwergs on average, but are very stocky and sturdily built. They have small beedy but fiery eyes, and thin hair and shorter beards, and are particularly ugly. They do not go above ground into the sunlight too often, if they don’t have to. They do not get along with almost anyone else, and feel that their lives have been sabotaged and everyone else is to blame for their shortcomings, especially the diggances. 'Diggances' The Diggances, sometimes known as "Diggars" when in groups, are the second most populous group of gnomes, and the most dwarf like. Diggances are typically very regal and proud. They are often very accomplished and skilled at what they choose to do, whether it is as fighters, or merchants, or in between. They are the tallest of the gnomes, with a tall diggance standing as tall as a short dwarf. Because of this, many diggances could go so far to pass as a dwarf, and in general the diggances have very good relationships with dwarves, often fighting alongside them in battle, doing trade with them, or even living together. Almost all other gnomes look up to and respect the diggances, save for the duergar who have a deep-seated hate and resentment for the diggances.